Storm
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Fic for SHDL. Sasuke and Hinata. No summary, sorry.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Drama / Romance / Tragedy**

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**~A Fic for celebrating SasuHina Days Love~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Storm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi, aku selalu terbangun dengan hati yang terasa sakit.**_

Saat akhirnya ia membuka mata, tak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur sehingga ia perlu memejamkan matanya beberapa kali sampai segalanya terlihat jelas. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma asing yang dingin mengisi paru-parunya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menenangkan hatinya yang entah kenapa terasa kalut dan bimbang. Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, dunia menampilkan cahaya terang mentari pagi, tirai di jendela yang terbuka menebar suasana musim semi. Kehangatan dunia yang menyapanya terasa sepi, dia berbaring dengan canggung, merasa tak seharusnya berada di sana.

Di atas ranjang itu dia terdiam, tak terpikir untuk membuat suara. Ingatannya seakan dicuri. Dia tak tahu mengapa dia berada di sana. Terasing. Sendirian.

Tanpa ia sadari matanya buram lagi, sekejap kemudian air mata mengalir membasahi bantalnya.

Ia merasa kosong, sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya telah direnggut, instingnya menerkam tanpa ampun membuatnya semakin merasa kosong.

_Aku Uchiha Sasuke_, dia mulai mengingat namanya. _Usiaku dua puluh tiga, baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjana_. Ia ingat upacara wisuda yang tak megah empat bulan yang lalu. Dia tak merasa bangga, hanya merasa kewajibannya telah selesai.

Sesuatu seakan menepuk otaknya yang membatu. Di mana dia sekarang?

Itulah jawaban yang diperlukannya sekarang.

Dia masih belum mengingat segalanya. Bahunya menegang saat ia berusaha berpikir dengan keras.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki berjubah putih berjalan masuk. Ia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tipis. Wajahnya agak tirus, menunjukkan tulang pipinya yang menonjol. Dia pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit bersih dan rambut hitam yang dipotong sangat pendek. "Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, Uchiha-san."

Apa yang dimaksudkan dokter itu, Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Keluargamu sudah di sini, beliau akan membawamu pulang. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum, lalu melangkah keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengenali Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai orangtuanya. Wajah Mikoto tampak lebih tua dari terakhir Sasuke melihatnya. Dan Fugaku terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki yang baru saja melewati masa pahit yang panjang.

Kening Sasuke mengerut saat menyadari helaian putih di antara warna pekat rambut ayahnya. Sejak kapan Fugaku memiliki uban? Apakah dia sudah setua itu?

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikoto membelai lengan Sasuke yang kaku dan terasa dingin. Hanya bagian bawah sikunya yang hangat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Kami sudah mengatur tempat untukmu," ujar Fugaku, menyambung kalimat yang tak pernah dimulai siapapun.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Semua keramahan ini tak terasa alami. Mereka seperti sedang berpura-pura, memerankan sepasang orangtua yang menyayangi anaknya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dia butuh air. Matanya melirik ke meja di sisi ranjangnya. Mikoto segera menangkap isyarat yang disampaikan Sasuke. Dia tergesa-gesa mengisi air ke dalam gelas, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya minum.

Setelah aliran air itu membasahi tenggorokannya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa kakinya perih. Ekspresi wajahnya pasti terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan rasa sakit karena Fugaku segera berlari dan memegang tubuhnya, membantunya tetap berbaring dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?"

"Oh, putraku yang malang," Mikoto menahan air matanya, terisak pelan.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Nak."

Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap ramah ayahnya yang kaku. Dia tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang Sasuke kenali suka berbicara jujur. Kalimatnya terhapus dengan sebuah pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara kesunyian.

_Aku mengalami kehancuran._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kecelakaan?"

Fugaku menghindari tatapan Sasuke, "Dokter bilang jiwamu terguncang. Mereka membantumu sebisa mereka. Tapi kau terus-menerus…" Fugaku masih membuka mulutnya, ekspresi kesedihan mengguratkan garis-garis hitam dalam dunia Sasuke yang terapung. "Kau…terguncang."

Terguncang? Mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan?

Ibunya mulai menangis, "Tak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu. Kalian membuatku muak!" bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya begitu sakit seakan ada tanduk yang perlahan tumbuh dari tengkoraknya. Telinganya mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang memukul keras.

Di antara kepekatan, dia melihat seorang perempuan, tersenyum. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, semakin ia mencoba mencari cahaya untuk melihatnya, semakin sakit ia rasakan di kepalanya.

Sasuke berteriak keras, terus-terusan berteriak histeris membuat ibunya ketakutan. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apapun kecuali tusukan jarum kecil di lengannya, dan aliran dingin obat bius yang membanjiri pembuluh darahnya.

Kemudian ia tak lagi mengenali keberadaannya, mengambang di antara serpihan-serpihan halus kenangan yang perlahan-lahan menumpuk, mendorong kegelapan, merobek kepekatan sehingga cahaya menerangi segalanya.

Senyum itu muncul seperti sentuhan lembutnya, seperti suaranya yang menyebut namanya. Kelopak matanya membuka, dan Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang mata perak yang bagai bulan di musim dingin itu.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Di sanalah ia, berdiri dengan gaunnya, tersenyum hampa.

Hinata…

…dan penantiannya yang panjang.

Bayangan tragedi itu kembali diputar di kepalanya. Hinata… di pelukan Sasuke dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Rasa takut menjulang seperti bayangan gelap di belakang Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir deras. Teriakannya yang kuat tak mampu membangunkan Hinata.

"Buka matamu! Buka matamu, Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Pemalas."

Sasuke mengusap-usap matanya. Dia duduk di ranjang seperti orang dungu. Di kamarnya yang luas, di atas meja kayu di tengah-tengah kamar, berceceran kertas-kertas yang ia ingat sebagai bagian dari tugas akhirnya. Laptop tertutup, memorinya tertidur sementara. Sebuah _mug_ menyisakan ampas kopi dan aromanya yang tipis. Hinata duduk di sofa tunggal di sudut kamar Sasuke, menghadap ke jendela. Ia mengenakan gaun musim panas berwarna kuning pucat dengan pita hitam di sepanjang garis lehernya yang rendah.

Sasuke ingat gaun itu dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Sesudah mencobanya di ruang pas, Hinata berjalan keluar dengan malu. Dia merona dan tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke ingat dia meminta Hinata untuk segera mengganti gaun tanpa lengan itu, berkomentar bahwa Hinata tampak seperti anak SD. Sungguh aneh karena gadis itu justru tampak menawan dan menggoda.

Dan sekarang dia di sini, mengenakan gaun sialan itu dengan tanpa dosa, terlihat cantik dan membuat Sasuke ingin melempar pasir pada setiap laki-laki yang akan melihat Hinata dengan gaun itu.

"Apa kau akan di situ terus, Pemalas?" Mikoto menarik selimut Sasuke. "Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Kau tampak kacau."

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan ibunya, memandang Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya, lalu bangun. Jari telunjuknya terselip di antara halaman sebuah buku. Pandangannya berkeliling, menemukan sehelai potongan kertas di atas permadani dan memungutnya. Dia lalu menyelipkan potongan kertas itu di tempat jarinya terselip, lalu buku ditutup. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur, masih mengenakan celana katun piyama dan kaus polos putih yang tak sepadan dengan tampilan Hinata yang segar.

"Yah, semalam aku kerja keras," sahut Sasuke malas.

"Sebaiknya begitu, atau kau tak akan lulus dari kampus."

Sasuke berdiri, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang menantinya. "Kau ada perlu?" tanya Sasuke dengan parau. Suaranya mengkhianati keteguhan hatinya yang bilang ia harus bersikap angkuh di depan gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum menjawab. Kau tahu, sebuah senyum yang membuatmu bersalah bahkan jika kau sudah melupakan dosamu. Hinata tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau lupa?"

Ya, Sasuke telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, kadang-kadang aku merasa kau tak serius mendengarkan saat aku bicara denganmu."

"Apa yang kulupakan?" Bahu Sasuke lunglai. Dia tahu dia tak pernah serius mendengarkan. Dia memang bukan seorang pendengar yang baik. Dan dia tak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi itu. Lagipula susah untuk mendengarkan saat perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju pada bibir mungil Hinata yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kau akan mencari jas untuk malam ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk makan malam dengan keluarga tunanganmu, tentu saja. Kau konyol sekali, Sasuke." Mikoto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya. "Kau tahu Okaa-chan tak bisa menemanimu karena Itachi akan memerlukan Okaa-chan di sini. Jadi Hinata akan menemanimu mencari jas yang tepat untukmu."

Ekspresi Hinata berubah khawatir. "Apa Itachi-san masih sakit?"

"Hanya demam."

Mikoto berbalik, menghela napas dengan keras saat memandang meja Sasuke. "Sebaiknya aku minta pelayan membereskan itu." Mikoto berjalan keluar setelah meminta Hinata ikut dengannya. "Kau mau menjenguk Itachi?"

"Ya, tentu. Jika itu tidak mengganggu, Mikoto-san."

Mereka menghilang di koridor, hanya meninggalkan suara perbincangan yang perlahan terhapus. Sasuke membenci dirinya yang harus pergi bersama Hinata hanya untuk mencari pakaian.

Dia menghampiri buku yang dibaca Hinata tadi. Halaman 129, di baris ketiga paragraf kedua, sebuah kalimat digarisbawahi.

_**Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi, aku selalu terbangun dengan hati yang terasa sakit.**_

Sasuke menutup buku itu. Berdiri sejenak dengan pikiran yang kosong, meraba-raba perasaan yang perlahan membuatnya mengerti.

"Maaf, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jas dengan ekor itu membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti _butler_ di rumahnya.

Hinata tersedak teh.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke berdiri dikelilingi cermin-cermin berukuran besar. Dia seperti terkurung dalam kaleidoskop. Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi bergaya klasik dengan teh yang sudah diisi ulang beberapa kali.

Ini jas yang ke-delapan, dan tak ada satu pun yang memenuhi selera Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Kau juga tidak terlihat setuju," ujar Sasuke. Hinata masih tersedak, batuk-batuk dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga, akan kuganti."

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke ruang pas lagi. Tirai yang tampak berat itu ditariknya. Ia tenggelam dalam dunia pakaian dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Gadis itu bersandar, menghela napas dan mulai merasa lelah.

"Kau akan datang malam ini?" teriak Sasuke dari dalam.

Hinata merasa perutnya mengejang. Tiba-tiba telapak tangannya basah. "T-tidak. Kurasa le-lebih baik t-tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Untuk sesaat Hinata terdiam. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di kursi itu. Teh yang sejak tadi ia nikmati juga terasa enak. "Ehm… k-kurasa…" Hinata tahu dia tidak seharusnya berada di ruang makan rumah Uchiha malam ini. Dia telah terlalu terbiasa berada di rumah itu hingga melupakan jati dirinya. Itu pelanggaran berat. "A-aku akan b-bertemu dengan temanku malam ini."

"Siapa?"

Bukan Sasuke pastinya. Lalu siapa? Hinata tak punya teman. Kapan terakhir kali dia berteman dengan orang lain? Di sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya mengenal Sasuke. Putra pertama keluarga Uchiha sakit, dia selalu berada di dalam kamar tertutup seperti sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan ayahnya. Atau harta karun yang paling berharga bagi ibunya. Kulit Itachi begitu pucat karena ia jarang keluar. Hinata hanya bertemu dengannya saat ia kebetulan ada di perpustakaan dan menemaninya belajar, atau duduk di teras belakang menghadap ke _gazebo_.

Sepanjang hidupnya Hinata hanya bermain dengan Sasuke setelah mendapat izin dari ibunya. Itu pun terkadang ia pulang dengan menerima nasihat panjang dari ayahnya agar tak terlalu akrab dengan putra Uchiha.

Keluarganya bisa dibilang ada karena keluarga Uchiha. Ayah Hinata bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga itu semenjak usianya masih begitu muda. Ibunya pernah bekerja sebagai pengasuh dan seringkali membawa serta Hinata ke rumah mewah bergaya Eropa kuno itu. Setelah mengandung Hanabi, ibunya pensiun. Semenjak itu Hinata menjadi tamu tetap dan teman bermain Sasuke yang setia, jadi anak buah si bungsu yang suka semaunya sendiri.

Ya, dunia yang dimiliki Hinata begitu sempit dan hanya terbatas Sasuke saja.

"Kau tidak kenal," jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

Tirai berat itu didorong Sasuke, suaranya seakan membahana di telinga Hinata. "Kalau begitu kenalkan aku padanya. Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Sasuke keluar dengan jas yang ukurannya pas di tubuh. Kemeja putihnya dihiasi dasi berwarna hitam.

"Hitam?" tanya Hinata. Ia berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan gunakan hitam. Ini malam yang penting, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Bisa bantu aku?"

Hinata berjalan menghampiri laci yang dipadati dasi. Dia tak pernah tahu kenapa tak pernah ada staf butik ini yang membantu setiap kali anggota keluarga Uchiha datang untuk mengepas pakaian mereka. Ia mengambil beberapa dasi, berbalik dan menimbang-nimbang pilihannya dengan menempelkan dasi-dasi itu secara bergantian di atas dada Sasuke. Pilihannya jatuh pada dasi merah satin yang memukau.

Sebenarnya dia lebih suka biru cerah, tapi warna itu bukan milik Sasuke. Dia akan terlihat seperti penjahat yang baru saja mencuri dasi seorang malaikat. Hinata yakin bukan kesan itu yang Sasuke perlukan untuk jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga tunangannya.

"Lebih baik," komentar Hinata.

"Syukurlah," sahut Sasuke. Dia bersiul, "Ternyata ini melelahkan, kau mau makan?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata bergeleng, "Ingat, malam ini kau akan—"

"Makan malam dengan keluarga tunanganku." Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata dengan nada kesal. "Kau dan Okaa-chan terus mengulang-ulang hal itu. Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti bagian itu. Tapi aku juga ingin makan malam denganmu." Suaranya melembut, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Maaf, aku harus menolaknya."

Sasuke berusaha untuk mempertahankan keteguhannya. Kalimat-kalimat tertahan di tenggorokan seperti tumpukan jerami kering. Perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya—yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengganti dasi hitam dengan dasi merah, tak memedulikan tatapan mata Sasuke dan hanya diam mengerjakan tugasnya—mengais mencari jalan untuk tersampaikan. Tapi semua perasaan itu akan sia-sia karena Sasuke mengenal Hinata dengan baik—terlalu baik.

"Kalau begitu besok aku janji akan bangun pagi dan sarapan denganmu."

Tangan Hinata membeku. Dia tampak gelisah, "Ehm, Sasuke-kun, m-malam ini kau tidak akan pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rencananya seperti itu. Mikoto-san yang menyampaikannya padaku." Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang matanya yang perlahan basah. Hinata menarik diri, membelai pipinya sendiri. Sasuke bisa saja menawarkan sapu tangan, tapi dia bukan tipikal laki-laki terhormat yang menyimpan sapu tangan wangi di sakunya. "Ehm, k-karena sudah selesai." Hinata membersit hidungnya. Dia menangis dan berusaha menutupinya. "A-aku pulang duluan."

"Kuantar."

"Tidak usah."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya begitu sebentar, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat semua kesedihan yang menyakitkan itu. "S-semoga sukses."

Hinata berlari pergi. Gaun kuning cerahnya masih membayang di benak Sasuke. Ia berdiri di sana di antara cermin. Semua pantulan dirinya bergerak bersamaan mengangkat kedua lengannya yang gemetar.

"Seandainya aku bisa memelukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul enam pagi Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Dia berjalan keluar tanpa sarapan menuju mobil yang ia parkir di _valet_. Petugasnya masih setengah terjaga dan memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

Sasuke memberi tip yang cukup meski laki-laki itu bahkan belum sempat mencukur janggutnya. Petugas _valet_ itu menerima uang yang diberikan Sasuke, menyimpannya di saku dan segera menyerahkan kunci mobil Sasuke.

Kendaraan hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke meluncur di jalanan sepi dengan kecepatan stabil sebelum menetap di angka normal yang masuk akal saat berkendara di daerah dalam kota.

Perlu waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk mencapai rumahnya dengan keadaan lalu-lintas lengang seperti sekarang. Rumah Sasuke terasing karena terlalu besar. Halamannya bisa menampung semua hewan yang masuk daftar hadir kebun binatang terlengkap.

Tapi untuk mencapai rumah Hinata hanya perlu waktu dua puluh menit. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas, mengurangi jumlah waktu yang ada di benaknya. Mungkin dia bisa mempersempit angka menjadi sepuluh menit. Karena dia memang sudah sangat merindukan gadis itu. Dan rasanya alasan itu masuk akal untuk disampaikan jika ada polisi lalu-lintas yang kepagian dan menghentikannya.

Nyatanya, dia beruntung. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah memasuki area parkir sempit komplek gedung apartemen di pusat kota. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke mendongak. Langit musim panas terlihat terang meski pagi baru saja dimulai.

Di salah satu sudut arena bermain ada beberapa anak usia Sekolah Dasar yang berbaris. Suara dari radio bertenaga baterai mengumandangkan musik yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk senam pagi di halaman sekolah. Anak-anak itu berwajah muram dan terlihat mengantuk. Walau begitu mereka tetap menggerakkan badan. Semua anak-anak itu tak punya pilihan lain. Mereka tak punya kampung halaman untuk dikunjungi meski sedang menikmati liburan musim panas.

Sasuke melewati bagian depan gedung, menyusuri halaman depan yang sempit berupa kotak kayu panjang yang sepatutnya diisi tanaman hijau, namun yang terlihat hanya tanah kering dan sampah plastik.

Di sisi gedung terdapat sebuah tangga. Anak tangganya rendah sehingga tak memberi beban terlalu banyak saat melangkah. Lapisan semennya telah retak. Dari retakan-retakan itu muncul rumput liar yang telah gepeng terinjak-injak. Di sudut-sudut yang tak mendapat sinar matahari, lumut memberi warna tambahan.

Hinata tinggal bersama keluarganya di lantai tiga.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan pintu berwarna abu-abu. Mengetuk pelan, mengingat lagi wajah gadis tunangannya yang tertidur di kamar hotel. Mungkin gadis itu sudah bangun dan menemukan memo yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di meja kopi. Dia tidak akan mendengar suaranya untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya sampai ia mengaktifkan lagi ponselnya yang tak berguna itu.

Makan malam berlangsung lancar. Sasuke memainkan perannya dengan baik. Dan keputusan untuk menikah telah disepakati. Sebulan setelah wisuda dia akan berdiri bersama gadis kaya dan manja itu, membuat janji pernikahan yang memuakkan karena romantis.

Pintu dibuka dari dalam. Hinata tampak bingung. Dia masih mengenakan celana piyama dan kaus polos berwarna biru muda dengan gambar pelangi di bagian dada. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Pagi. Aku tahu kau terkejut. Seperti juga aku kemarin saat kau membangunkanku."

"Aku tidak membangunkanmu. Ibumu yang melakukan itu."

"Secara teknis, mungkin." Sasuke tak ingin membahas masalah ini. "Sudah sarapan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Tentu saja dia belum sarapan. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan sarapan baru akan disajikan setengah jam lagi setelah Hanabi benar-benar bangun. Hinata keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya—"

"Aku seharusnya di sini karena semalam aku sudah makan malam bersama keluarga tunanganku." Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma rambut Hinata yang tergerai dan sedikit kusut itu. Dia terlihat menawan bahkan dengan wajah paginya yang tanpa rias wajah. Hinata memang jarang menggunakan riasan wajah. Dia sudah sempurna tanpa tambahan pelapis warna-warni itu. Wajah inilah yang ingin Sasuke lihat setiap saat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bukan karena kedinginan, dia hanya mencoba untuk tak bergetar karena terlalu senang.

"Mungkin kita bisa terbiasa dengan ini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengingat lagi rencana yang pernah disampaikan laki-laki itu padanya. Rencana yang menurut Sasuke bisa menjadi jalan keluar yang bagus untuk mereka berdua.

Hinata menyentuh siku Sasuke, membawanya keluar area Hyuuga yang sempit. "Jangan bicarakan di sini." Hinata berjalan lebih dulu ke arah tangga. Di koridor yang hanya memberi sedikit kenyamanan itu mereka berjalan masing-masing. Di depan pintu salah satu kamar apartemen bertumpuk sepatu-sepatu, tongkat bisbol dan beberapa pot kosong yang menunjukkan kematian beberapa tanaman bunga tanpa sempat bertahan hingga musim semi.

Mereka menuruni tangga, melewati anak-anak yang masih bergerak mengikuti irama, dan baru berhenti di dekat mobil Sasuke.

"Bisa bicara di dalam?"

"Tidak dikunci," jawab Sasuke. Setelah itu dia mengulurkan lengan kanannya dengan keanggunan palsu, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Setelah berada di dalam, Hinata menarik napasnya. Melihat keadaan mobil yang rapi dan tak meninggalkan aroma parfum mahal milik tunangan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dengan mobilku semalam, dan dia bersama orangtuanya."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tertarik yang sempurna. "Kubilang padanya sebaiknya begitu agar tak bosan denganku selama perjalanan."

"Dan dia percaya?"

"Dia menurut."

Sunyi.

Sasuke mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di roda kemudi. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"M-mengenai itu, rencanamu." Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri seperti seorang anak yang ingin percaya di ujung pelangi ada rumah permen. Ini tidak akan mudah, tapi dia harus mengatakannya. "A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak bisa apa?" Nada suara Sasuke mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan, tapi dia sangat tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hinata. Dia tidak bisa terus jadi kekasihnya setelah Sasuke menikah nanti. Dia tidak bisa menjadi bagian dalam rencana Sasuke.

Selama ini mereka bertahan dengan mengatakan kebohongan pada semua orang bahwa mereka berteman baik. Mana ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang benar-benar bisa berteman baik kecuali salah satunya menyukai sesama jenis. Hubungan pertemanan antara laki-laki dan perempuan akan selalu terancam romansa dan ikatan _chemistry_ yang ada. Mereka ditakdirkan seperti itu.

Menjadi lawan jenis berarti menjadi musuh sebuah ikatan bernama persahabatan.

"Kenapa?"

"Keluargaku berhutang budi pada keluargamu. Jika ayahmu tahu, ayahku bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya. Hanabi membutuhkan biaya untuk sekolah dan kuliah. Aku tak mungkin melakukan ini pada keluargaku."

"Aku hanya setuju melakukan apa yang diminta orangtuaku karena ini adalah kewajibanku, Hinata. Kau tahu sendiri kakakku sakit-sakitan. Dia tumpuan pertama ayahku, harapan terbesar ayahku. Tapi dia sakit, dan aku sebagai cadangannya-lah yang harus mengemban tugas selanjutnya. Ini bukan keinginanku, Hinata. Setidaknya kau bisa mengerti hal sekecil itu dan berkorbanlah bersamaku."

"A-aku tidak bisa."

Mereka berpandangan dalam sunyi. Sasuke dengan kekecewaan. Hinata dengan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata keluar, pintu ditutup. Tak ada pelukan. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal.

Enam minggu kemudian Sasuke di-wisuda. Sebulan setelahnya dia menikah. Dalam rentang waktu itu mereka telah berubah menjadi orang asing yang sama-sama keras kepala.

Setahun berlalu, orangtua istrinya mulai bertanya-tanya di mana pria yang dinikahi putrinya.

Ke mana laki-laki itu pergi saat makan malam? Sudahkah ada rencana untuk memiliki anak? Kemana biasanya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di akhir minggu? Apakah dia punya kekasih gelap?

"Aku tidak tahu," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan perempuan itu. Baginya, suaminya adalah seorang laki-laki yang berbagi ranjang dengannya, tak pernah membicarakan rencana-rencana, selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mengenai anak, melarikan diri saat dia berusaha membangun kemesraan di antara mereka, dan lenyap di akhir minggu.

Setiap pagi Sasuke akan berangkat tanpa sarapan. Hari dimulai seperti hari terakhir dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Bangun pagi-pagi, membasahi mukanya dengan air dingin, berpakaian dan berangkat ke kantor mengurusi bisnis keluarganya, menyibukkan diri dengan urusan-urusan yang membedakannya dengan Sasuke yang dulu masih sendiri.

Hari ini pun tak berbeda. Sasuke baru mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa cangkir kopi saat waktu makan siang tiba. Dia tidak pernah mengamati waktu. Waktu yang sering mengingatkannya.

"Waktunya makan siang, Pak. Anda ingin makan di mana?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, menolak menerima gangguan lain dari wanita yang bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya. "Kau pergilah."

Wanita itu membungkuk, dan berbalik pergi.

Lima menit melewati tengah hari, Sasuke bangun menghampiri jendela. Ruangannya hanya beda satu lantai dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Pemandangan kota dan langit terlihat membosankan dari sana. Di meja yang diletakkan di dekat jendela ada foto pernikahannya. Sasuke menyingkirkan bingkai itu ke pinggir. Dia berdiri mendengarkan musik dari pemutar musik yang sudah ada sejak hari pertama ia menempati ruangannya.

Sambil mengunyah apel yang ia bawa dari rumah, Sasuke memandang langit yang seakan bisa diraih, merenungi lirik yang membuatnya semakin kehilangan nafsu makan.

_Well, in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see_—jika kau gagal untuk menyadarinya, jika kau tak bisa melihatnya

_This is my heart, bleeding before you_—inilah hatiku, berdarah di hadapanmu

_This is me down on my knees_—inilah aku berlutut memohon padamu

_These foolish games are tearing me apart_—permainan konyol ini mencabik-cabik diriku

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart_—dan perkataanmu yang tanpa pikir panjang itu menyakiti hatiku

_Breaking my heart_—menyakiti hatiku

Sasuke memikirkan lagi pagi yang mengakhiri segalanya. Kenapa saat itu dia tak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Hinata pergi?

Bunyi dering ponselnya mencengkeram Sasuke. Dia meletakkan apel di meja, mengeluarkan benda yang masih berdering dari saku celananya.

"Ya?"

"_Apa kau tidak makan siang, Sayang?"_

"Aku sedang makan siang."

"_Benarkah? Di mana?"_

"Apa itu perlu?"

"_Apa?"_

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu di mana aku makan siang?"

"_Mungkin kau lupa, ya? Tapi aku adalah wanita yang kaunikahi. Aku istrimu yang sah. Apa salah jika aku ingin tahu di mana kau makan siang?"_

Sasuke menahan geramannya. "Kuberitahu satu hal, simaklah baik-baik jika kau masih bisa menggunakan otak dan telingamu. Aku manusia, aku laki-laki, dan aku seorang individu yang punya hak untuk memberitahumu atau tidak di mana aku makan siang."

Perempuan itu menghela napasnya. Suaranya membuat Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih kasar.

"_Kenapa kita begini?"_

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"_Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kau harus memberitahuku kenapa, Sayang."_

"Jangan panggil aku Sayang, aku bukan anjing peliharaanmu."

"_Baik, aku tak akan memanggilmu 'Sayang'. Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kita begini."_

"Mudah, karena kau terlalu manja untuk percaya bahwa aku tak menyukaimu. Pasti susah untuk meyakini dirimu sendiri bahwa masih ada orang yang tak menyayangimu. Sayang sekali, kan, **Sayang**?"

Sasuke memutuskan telepon, melepas baterai dari ponselnya, melanjutkan lagi makan siangnya. Baru satu gigitan, dan dia sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama di ruangannya sendiri.

Musik masih berputar saat ia melangkah keluar. Setelah menyusuri koridor yang sepi dari karyawan, Sasuke segera masuk lift, turun ke lobi, keluar dari kantor menuju area parkir namun segera tersadar bahwa saat itu jam makan siang. Sasuke menolak untuk berkendara di jam padat seperti ini.

Dia berjalan menyusuri halaman kantornya yang mewah, berjalan di sepanjang trotoar bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Di antara bising lalu-lintas dan keramaian, Sasuke bisa melepas sedikit rasa jenuhnya. Perlahan rasa lapar kembali. Sasuke menghampiri sebuah mobil yang diparkir di _townsquare_ dekat kolam air mancur besar. Bagian belakang mobil itu dirancang khusus untuk berjualan. Beberapa orang berbaris mengantri membeli _sandwich_ atau menu makanan siap saji ringan yang lain. Sasuke memikirkan roti lapis keju dengan daging asap dan ekstra tomat.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Dari arah berlawanan Hinata terlihat berlari kecil. Tas punggungnya bergerak-gerak saat dia mempercepat larinya. Rambutnya diikat. Dia mengenakan baju lengan panjang yang tampak nyaman dan celana jins biru pucat. Topi bisbol memberi perlindungan, menyembunyikan mata cerahnya dalam bayangan. Hinata melesat melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Laki-laki itu menghirup aroma angin yang terdorong saat ia berlari melewatinya. Sasuke berbalik, terus memandang Hinata yang berlari menembus keramaian dan kemudian menghilang.

Sasuke tak bisa tidur malam itu. Dia menghabiskan malamnya dengan duduk di ruang TV. Pikirannya tak merespon apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya seakan-akan dia melayang di antara waktu. Bayangan Hinata yang berlari terus tertinggal. Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang berlari di layar TV, di luar jendela, bahkan di halaman buku yang sempat ia coba baca.

Ia sadar ia masih membutuhkannya. Hinata adalah yang ia butuhkan. Dan seperti yang tersampaikan di lagu itu, permainan konyol ini mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Jadi, ini harus segera dihentikan.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke berangkat lebih pagi, mengetes keberuntungannya dengan mendatangi gedung apartemen tempat Hinata tinggal dulu. Perempuan itu ternyata masih tinggal di gedung apartemen sama, keluar dari salah satu kamar di lantai dua setelah Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi selama sepuluh menit. Hinata masih seperti kemarin, dia berpakaian kasual dan mengenakan topi. Penampilannya yang seperti itu hampir mengecoh Sasuke jika saja Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang ia rindukan.

"Kau tak bisa menipuku, Hinata," tuduh Sasuke setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya. "Kau pikir aku tak akan mengenalimu, kan?"

Perlahan, Hinata menoleh. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. "A-aku sedikit berharap kau tidak akan ke sini, Sasuke-kun."

"Sedikit?"

Kelopak mata Hinata menurun, senyumnya menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kuantar, ya?"

"Aku harus ke gedung kesenian."

"Itu tidak jauh dari kantorku."

"Y-ya, aku tahu itu."

Mungkin karena itulah Hinata berpakaian seperti itu.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu, tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kita searah." Kalimat meyakinkan Sasuke terdengar seperti ancaman. Hinata tampak ragu. "Ayolah, Hinata. Aku rasa kau tidak sejahat itu, menolakku berkali-kali." Hinata semakin beringsut. "Maksudku, menolak niat baikku," Sasuke buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya.

Hinata akhirnya setuju setelah memantapkan hatinya. Saat perjalanan benar-benar dimulai, Sasuke menawarkan Hinata cokelat panas yang dia akui dibuat oleh istrinya yang baik. Hinata menerima niat baik Sasuke yang lain karena tak ingin Sasuke berpikiran dia adalah orang yang jahat.

Hinata melepas sabuk pengaman, memposisikan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa hingga bisa menggapai termos yang diletakan di kursi penumpang belakang bersebelahan dengan sebuah tas olahraga besar.

"Aku mungkin akan ke _gym_ setelah pulang kerja," jelas Sasuke setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang bertanya. Sasuke tak pernah ke _gym_ atau pernah berpikiran untuk melangkahkan kakinya di sana. Hinata cukup tahu sifat Sasuke yang terlalu malas berolahraga di tempat umum. Apalagi semua alat-alat berat yang ada di sana dipakai bersama-sama. Dia tidak akan tahan menggunakan semua benda itu mengetahui sudah berapa banyak orang yang menggunakannya, berkeringat dan mungkin berdarah. Sasuke memang sehati-hati itu.

Jadi Hinata tahu Sasuke punya rencana lain dengan tas besar yang misterius di belakang.

Hinata memangku termos, mengenakan lagi sabuk pegamannya. Jalanan mulus tak menyulitkannya menuang cokelat panas yang ternyata tidak manis. "Istrimu tahu seleramu dengan baik."

"Ya, dia wanita yang terlalu baik," Sasuke berbohong.

"Tidak ada krim, tidak ada gula, hanya cokelat yang terlalu pekat."

Sasuke berdehem. Kebohongannya terbongkar terlalu mudah. Hinata tersenyum menyadari reaksi Sasuke. "Kemarin…"

Sasuke merasakan otot-otot di lehernya menegang. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku melihatmu di _townsquare_. Terlalu takut kau akan mengenaliku dan—"

"Kau berlari menghindariku."

"Jadi… k-kurasa kau juga melihatku kemarin."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu kenapa pagi ini aku menjemputmu."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia meletakkan termos di dekat kakinya, terlalu gugup jika harus meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Napasnya yang terasa sesak membuatnya membuka sabuk pengamannya lagi untuk meraih termos, mengembalikannya lagi ke kursi penumpang di belakang. Dia perlu pengalih perhatian saat ini. Hinata punya kebiasaan untuk mengalihkan perhatian jika pembicaraan terasa tak nyaman. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dengan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kupikir kau akan tinggal bersama keluargamu di Karuizawa. Aku tahu ayahku memindahkan ayahmu ke sana. Ada kantor cabang baru yang perlu penanganan serius. Ayahku selalu percaya ayahmu bisa diandalkan."

"Ya… aku memang tinggal di sana. Seminggu yang lalu temanku bilang ada proyek yang menarik di Tokyo dan menawariku pekerjaan."

"Oh? Temanmu?" Sasuke tidak terdengar senang, "Teman yang mana? Teman yang kautemui saat aku mengajakmu makan malam?"

Hinata berbohong tentang teman yang itu. "Bukan, ini teman yang kukenal di galeri. Aku bekerja di galeri selama aku tinggal di Karuizawa."

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

Hinata meremas tangannya sendiri, "B-bukan ahli s-seni pastinya."

"Jadi?"

_Bukan staf galeri juga_, Hinata ingin bilang. "Bukan posisi yang penting." Ibu jarinya membelai telapak tangannya yang terasa kasar. Seumur hidup Hinata tidak akan pernah bilang bahwa dia bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan yang datang tiap malam untuk bersih-bersih.

Sasuke mengambil rute yang membawa mereka menjauh dari pusat kota. Kecepatan mobil melamban saat Sasuke menyetir mobilnya masuk jalur antrian pintu tol. "Kita mau k-ke mana?"

Hanya ada dua mobil di depan—sebuah minivan dan sebuah truk. Sasuke membuat jarak yang cukup jauh. Mobilnya tak bergerak selama dua mobil di depannya bertransaksi. Setelah tiba gilirannya, Sasuke melesat, bergerak cepat di loket dan menginjak pedal gas. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Hinata hingga bisa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, Hinata. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan temanmu hari ini."

"A-apa?"

"Hari ini kau akan libur. Sehari ini saja, kumohon."

"T-tidak. Aku harus membicarakan proyek penting ini dengannya." Ini adalah pekerjaan yang vital bagi Hinata. Jika dia berhasil dalam proyek ini maka kesempatannya untuk berkarir secara profesional akan terbentang. Dia tidak mau terus-menerus bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan di galeri. Tak ada pengalaman yang cukup untuknya jika dia terus bekerja di sana. Segalanya akan jadi sia-sia. "Kita h-harus kembali."

"Hinata, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun, kau harus membawaku kembali. Ini sa-sangat penting bagiku. Kembali, kita keluar di gerbang depan dan putar arah. Bisa, kan?"

"Hinata…"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun."

Kecepatan mobil menanjak, 100 km/jam berubah cepat menjadi 120 km/jam. Hinata bisa melihat gerbang keluar tol yang pertama. "Sasuke-kun, kumohon…"

"Hinata…"

Gadis itu mulai menangis. Dia tidak merengek.

"Hinata, diamlah. Hanya satu hari saja. Jangan menangis!" Hinata masih menangis. "Apa sih masalahmu?!"

"K-kau tidak akan bisa me-mengerti, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tahu? Kau yang tidak pernah bisa mengerti! Kau selalu semaumu sendiri! Memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku padahal aku tak pernah bahagia! Sialan, kau, Hinata! Kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu?!"

Suara isakannya semakin terdengar tajam. Sasuke membunyikan klakson keras-keras beberapa kali, melampiaskan kemarahannya. Hinata meloncat kaget. Sasuke perlu tempat untuk membicarakan semua masalah ini. Dia harus segera mencapai tempat tujuannya. Rumah berlibur kecil yang ada di dekat laut itu akan sempurna, rumah yang jalanannya sempit dan dikelilingi ilalang tinggi, yang bunga ilalangnya menari bersama angin, yang hampir semua tanah tertutup pasir putih, yang kamarnya nyaman dan—

Sasuke menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat saat Hinata mencoba meraih roda kemudi dan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang ditampar Sasuke. Hinata duduk melipat kaki di kursinya, kepalanya menunduk, tangisan membebaninya. Posisinya sungguh rapuh saat ini.

Segalanya berubah menjadi sebuah kemalangan yang seakan tak ada hentinya. Suara klakson dari arah belakang memekakkan telinga, hantaman keras mendorong mobil Sasuke, menciptakan benturan lain dengan mobil truk yang ada di depan. Tubuhnya terasa dilempar menjauh ke angkasa, tapi dia tetap di tempatnya. Kantung udara serta merta menyembul keluar dari roda kemudi. Sabuk pengaman menyisakan nyeri di dadanya karena dorongan kuat rentetan mobil di belakang. Kaca depan mobilnya pecah, seorang perempuan berteriak, dan hal berikutnya yang Sasuke sadari, Hinata tak ada di sampingnya. Kantung udara di dasbor gagal mengembang. Tubuh Hinata terlontar keluar, menghantam bagian belakang truk, memantul dengan begitu menyakitkan, terlempar lagi. Suara teriakannya lenyap. Yang terdengar hanya suara benturan keras tubuh yang jatuh ke aspal beton.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar hebat, dia berteriak marah saat tangannya tak membantunya melepas sabuk pengaman. Setelah akhirnya dia berhasil keluar, beberapa orang telah berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Hinata yang tak bergerak. Darah segar mengalir hingga ke sisi jalan.

Suara angin berdesing di dekat telinga Sasuke. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak menyadari air mata yang membasahi matanya atau darah segar yang datang dari luka terbuka di pelipis. Semua orang yang ada di sana berbicara namun tak ada satu hal pun yang dipahami Sasuke.

Tubuhnya terasa asing saat dia berdiri di sana, melihat ke bawah pada tubuh seorang gadis yang bersimbah darah. Tubuh gadis itu meringkuk dengan aneh. Kakinya seakan kehilangan tulangnya. Kedua tangannya bersilang tanpa daya. Celananya tampak kotor, mendesiskan asap akibat gesekan yang parah. Rembesan darah menciptakan pola yang perlahan melebar di bagian punggung bajunya. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang kini tergerai, basah.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut, merangkak mendekati tubuh gadis itu. "Hinata? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Suara Sasuke seperti bukan miliknya, suaranya kasar, dalam, dan begitu lemah. "Hanya satu hari, jangan marah. Besok kita akan pulang, dan kau akan sibuk dengan proyek itu bersama temanmu, menghindariku lagi. Hinata…" Sasuke meraih tubuh gadis itu. Tangannya yang lemah menyentuh bahu Hinata. Dia masih mencari mata perak Hinata. Terus-menerus memanggil namanya. Seorang laki-laki menyentuhnya, Sasuke marah dan memintanya untuk menjauh dan tak usah memedulikannya. Kemarahan sesaat itu memberinya cukup tenaga untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup rapat.

"Bangun… bangunlah, Hinata. Kita harus kembali ke mobil. Bangun!" Sasuke terisak, tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengayun, ia membuai tubuh lunglai Hinata seperti sedang menjaga seorang bayi yang baru lahir, "Kumohon, bangunlah. Jangan marah terus. Aku minta maaf. Hinata…" Suaranya perlahan menghilang, dia mulai panik saat sadar gadis itu tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan reaksi positif. Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mengecek apakah dia masih bernapas. "Demi Tuhan, bangunkan dia!" Sasuke mendongak, mencari-cari. Wajah-wajah yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat aneh. Mereka semua menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Di pelukannya, Hinata tak bergerak. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mempererat pelukannya, membisikkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali, memohon padanya untuk bangun.

Satu hembusan napas terakhir… terasa lemah dan hangat membelai pipi Sasuke.

Rasa takut menjulang seperti bayangan gelap di belakang Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir deras. Teriakannya yang kuat tak mampu membangunkan Hinata.

"Buka matamu! Buka matamu, Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, kedua orangtuanya membawa Sasuke ke sebuah rumah perawatan khusus. Gedung bertingkat empat itu dicat putih. Semua perlengkapan yang ada di kamar juga bernuansa putih. Mereka bilang alasannya untuk memulai kembali dari awal, mengembalikan kesucian pikiran dan jiwa setiap pasien yang dirawat di sana.

Sasuke mengalami trauma berkepanjangan yang membuat semua orang yang mengasihinya berubah mengasihaninya. Dia ditempatkan di lantai dua. Kamar-kamar di lantai dua adalah kamar-kamar terbaik. Orangtuanya memastikan Sasuke tinggal di kamarnya yang nyaman. Balkon di kamarnya memberi pemandangan laut yang biru.

Setiap dua hari sekali seorang dokter dan terapis bergantian mengunjungi Sasuke. Secara keseluruhan tubuhnya sudah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Hanya saja Sasuke masih sulit membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dengan tenang. Pikirannya selalu terasa tidak seimbang setiap kali dia bangun dari tidurnya.

Kalimat yang selalu sama terngiang di telinganya ketika dia membuka matanya.__

_**Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi, aku selalu terbangun dengan hati yang terasa sakit.**_

Musim panas menghampiri Sasuke lagi. Hari ini ibunya akan datang untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Mikoto janji dia tidak akan mengundang siapapun, hanya ia, Fugaku, Itachi dan sebuah kue tar berukuran kecil.

Setelah sesi terapi panjang yang ia lewati bersama terapisnya, Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Dia membuka pintu balkon lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin laut mengisi kamarnya yang kosong dari benda-benda kenangan. Matahari bersinar hangat hari itu, melumerkan rasa gundah dalam hati Sasuke. Dia berdiri di balkon, bersandar pada pagar besi putih yang mulai dirayapi tanaman merambat. Kuncup-kuncup bunga berwarna kuning menyembul di antara warna hijau daunnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali ke kamar, berbaring di ranjangnya, memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat lagi mantra yang disampaikan terapisnya untuk membantunya tidur tanpa memerlukan pil tidur seperti sebelumnya.

Detak jantungnya mulai tenang. Sasuke mengganti posisi tubuhnya. Dia tidur meringkuk seperti sedang memeluk. Terapisnya bilang, gadis itu akan ada di sana saat kau tidur, menjagamu, jadi peluklah dia. Sasuke melakukan itu, aroma lembut gardenia membelai sistem pernapasan Sasuke. Terdengar suara tawanya yang riang, dan sebentar lagi dia akan menyebut namanya.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Nah, itu dia.

Setelah ini dia akan bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu sedih yang dia bisikkan di telinga Sasuke. Lagunya akan dinyanyikan berulang kali…

Setelahnya Sasuke bisa merasakan bibirnya mengecup bibir Sasuke yang tak bergerak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto agak kesulitan melangkah masuk dengan kue tar yang dia bawa. Seharusnya berukuran kecil seperti yang ia janjikan pada Sasuke, tapi dia kemudian tertarik pada sebuah kue tar berlapis krim putih berhias mawar yang menurutnya tidak terlalu besar. Dia merasa mereka perlu merayakan kesehatan Sasuke yang telah membaik.

Fugaku masuk dengan mendorong Itachi di kursi rodanya. Hari ini Itachi terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Warna rona merah segar menyebar tipis di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tampak pucat.

Sasuke tidur meringkuk di ranjangnya. Punggungnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang terlihat. Kakinya ditekuk melekat ke perutnya. Kedua lengannya berkumpul di depan dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk begitu dalam seperti sedang bersembunyi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Mikoto meletakkan kue itu di meja lalu berjalan memutari ranjang untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia bertanya-tanya mimpi apa yang menghinggapi Sasuke saat melihat putranya tertidur dengan wajah yang menyunggingkan senyum. Ia jadi merasa agak sungkan membangunkan Sasuke, tapi energinya yang berkumpul memaksanya untuk membangunkan putranya untuk bersenang-senang. Dia membelai pelan bahu Sasuke sambil memanggil namanya.

Fugaku meninggalkan Itachi di dekat meja untuk berjalan menutup pintu balkon. Angin keras dan suara desiran ombak di kejauhan lenyap setelah pintu ditutup.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun." Mikoto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke lebih keras. Putranya bergeming. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" Mikoto mengacuhkan kabut ketakutan dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tak bisa mengendalikannya dengan terlalu baik. Mikoto mulai panik. "Sasuke?" Dia benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya, namun dia tetap mengulurkan lengannya, menahan jarinya di depan hidung Sasuke.

Mikoto tak merasakan apapun.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Sasuke!"

"Kau kenapa, Mikoto?"

Hari itu, seharusnya Sasuke merayakan ulangtahun bersama keluarganya. Tapi dia tertidur, menerima undangan keabadian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyrics taken from 'Foolish Games' by Jewel **

**Idenya dari VCR sebelum Suju KRY feat. Donghae dan Sungmin tampil dengan lagu Storm di SS4. Waktu saya lihat VCR itu saya terpana. Kesannya sepi, romantis, dan tragis. Apalagi waktu lihat Donghae-oppa yang nangis histeris sambil meluk cewek yang mati itu. Aduuuuh…. **

**Above all, thanks for reading**

**It's SasuHina Days Love year 2 for me…**

**-rb-**


End file.
